Not About Fan Service
by kidoRyo
Summary: Sebuah kejutan kecil di bulan April untuk Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOT)


.kido' .

Baekhyun merenggut kesal, langkah kakinya ia hentakkan menghasilkan bunyi pijakan yang mengganggu. Rambutnya acak acakan, keringat masih terlihat di dahi dan baju nya basah dibagian punggung memperlihatkan seberapa kerasnya ia latihan untuk konser nanti. Rasa senangnya menempel dari pagi hingga sore, ia latihan dengan semangat membuatnya bergerak lincah dan lebih cepat menghafal koreografi yang diberikan.

" _Itu hanya untuk sementara, kami mohon pengertian kalian_."

Sementara, tapi Baekhyun kesal. Terlebih Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tak mengatakan apapun untuk membantah, ia jadi malu sendiri karena ia merengek pada manajernya untuk menarik kata-katanya, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam lalu pamit entah pergi kemana.

"Baekhyun ah, perhatikan gerakan tanganmu! Jangan terbalik antara kanan dan kiri. Mengapa kau mendadak seperti ini? Tadi siang kau baik-baik saja" tegur Jaewon, pelatih menarinya gemas melihat Baekhyun terus salah, padahal Baekhyun termasuk orang yang langka untuk melakukan kesalahan. Kecuali jika dia sedang dalam mood yang baik, ia akan memecah konsentrasi member lain agar melakukan kesalahan.

Baekhyun diam dan hanya mengangguk, lalu membungkuk dan menggumamkan maaf. Hal yang paling langka, Baekhyun tak pernah seperti ini. Dia biasanya akan merengek tak mau disalahkan dan melempar kesalahannya pada Chanyeol atau Sehun dan berdalih 'mereka menggangguku' .

Latihan berakhir pukul sembilan malam, semua orang meluruskan kakinya beristirahat. Baekhyun duduk paling ujung dekat dengan tembok berdampingan dengan Suho, ia memainkan ponselnya berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk. Menggeser-geser layar sejujurnya membuatnya bosan, tapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan seperti itu.

"Baek,"

Seorang yang tinggi menjulang dengan kuping lebar menghampirinya, berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatapnya lembut. Itu tatapan yang membuat Bakehyun candu, tapi ia harus menang dari Chanyeol kali ini, ia tak mau tenggelam dalam tatapan itu seperti biasa.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, ia memutar badannya cepat menghadap tembok. Suho berdiri lalu memberi kode untuk keluar pada member lain.

"Ya! Hyung! Mau kemana?" pekik Baekhyun melihat semuanya angkat kaki.

"Selesaikan masalahmu" ujar Suho,

Baekhyun segera berdiri, ia tak mau disini bersama Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh, dan Baekhyun tak mau terlihat begitu lemah. Kukungan tangan Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya di tebok membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana, dadanya bergemuruh kesal atas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Tatap aku" titah Chanyeol tanpa nada, Baekhyun tak dapat mengira-ngira apa Chanyeol marah atau tidak. Ia tak berani menatap lelaki jangkung di hadapanya ini, itu hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan berbaikan dengan Chanyeol dengan mudah.

"Baekhyunee, tatap aku" titah Chanyeol sekali lagi, kali ini bernada sedikit bersahabat namun menyimpan rasa gemas pada orang yang ia kurung dalam kukungan tangannya ini.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar pria kecilnya menatap matanya, namun Baekhyun mendorong dengan keras membuat Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah. Tak ingin sia-siakan kesempatan itu, Baekhyun berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Bunyi gedoran pintu terdengar begitu keras di gedung yang mulai sepi ini, Chanyeol meneriaki namanya dan memintanya untuk membuka pintu. Baekhyun berbalik, ada Jungwoo disana. Menyaksikan semuanya, ia rasa. Bak orang yang tertangkap basah, Jungwoo hanya diam mematung di tempatnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat,

"Buka pintunya setelah aku mengilang dari pandanganmu, jangan beri tahu dia apapun, oke?" ucap Baekhyun, Jungwoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Baekhyun segera berlari ke atap tanpa niatan untu pulang bersama member lainnya.

Ia merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun,

"Hyung-"

"Aku dan Chanyeol pulang bersama, kalian duluan"

Bakehyun menaruh ponselnya kembali, ia berbaring di roof top dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mungkin sekarang kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk pulang. Setitik rasa puas hinggap di hatinya, ia setidaknya berhasil untuk mengerjai Chanyeol, rasa bangga pada dirinya yang dapat berfikir cepat dan gesit membuatnya tersenyum kegelian sendiri.

"Kau berotak ayam, aku terlalu tahu kau akan kesini setelah berbohong pada member lain"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bertingkah seolah tak mendengar apapun, dalam hati ia baru menyadari kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Chanyeol jika stress melanda, ia juga sering bercerita kalau ia senang sekali menghabiskan waktunya disini sejak dulu.

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah pergerakan disampingnya, jelas itu Chanyeol yang berbaring disampingnya. Ia menghela nafas membuat Chanyeol beralih memandangnya, ia teringat kembali dimana Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkanya merengek ketika manager menyuruhnya untuk jaga jarak selama SMTOWN in Dubai nanti.

Helaan nafas terdengar kembali, kini Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bangun untuk duduk. Moodnya benar-benar buruk jika Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya, lelaki itu terlalu idiot untuk dikatakan idiot.

"Berbaringlah kembali, aku menyuruh manager hyung untuk kembali kesini menjemput kita. Tunggu disini saja," ujar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mulai menjauh darinya.

"Jangan berseliweran dekatku, kau membuatku merasa buruk" balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol bangun dan melangkah cepat dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum seperi idiot sungguhan, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dungunya membuat Baekhyun muak. Sungguh, moodnya benar-benar buruk kali ini. Managernya mungkin akan menceritakan penolakan Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja pada beberapa staff dan boom! Dia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua karyawan.

…

Dubai adalah kota yang menakjubkan, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan pemandangannya barang sedetik saja. Mereka dibayar sangat mahal kesini dan perlakuan yang begitu baik dan sambutan dari penggemar Dubai yang begitu antusias yang seharusnya membuat Baekhyun terpana dan tak mau ketinggalan apapun. Namun sekali moodnya buruk, akan terus seperti itu.

Entah tidur atau pura-pura tidur, Baekhyun akan terpejam dalam sekali duduk. Di pesawat ia tidur, di lanjut dengan tidur di mobil, setelah itu tidur kembali di kamar hotelnya. Ia bangun ketika rehealsal, mencoba untuk serius tanpa kesalahan. Baekhyun memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan berlatih dengan tekun, kemarin ia banyak melakukan kesalahan.

Nafasnya terengah, ia duduk sesaat dan melepas headphone yang ia pakai. Suara chanyeol melantunkan lagu 'Stay With Me' terdengar begitu merdu, suara baritonenya memenuhi venue konser. Chanyeol tak menyanyikannya sendiri, ia duet dengan Wendy. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia memaksakan pikiran positif dalam benaknya.

Chanyeol turun dari panggung bersama Wendy, berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang masih 'ngambek'. Namja kecil itu berbalik badan dan berpura-pura kehausan mencari minum kepada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun ke ruang tunggu dengan bertuliskan 'EXO' di pintunya.

Tak ada siapapun, semuanya bersiap untuk rehealsal.

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku, ini tuntutan pekerjaan, kau tahu itu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut, matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Bukan, namja kecil itu tak mempermasalahkan soal 'tuntutan pekerjaan'. Ia hanya kecewa mengapa Chanyeol bersiap seperti itu ketika ia merengek pada manager untu menarik kata-katanya. Pergi berlalu membiarkan Baekhyun dilanda rasa malu karena tak satupun memberikan pembelaan padanya.

Chanyeol meraih rahangnya dengan cepat,

"Hey, kamera boleh saja melihat kita berjauhan. Tapi tidak jika disini, kita bebas untuk- CUP- melakukan ini, bukan?"

Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinganya, bibirnya ia katupkan setelah mendapat kecupan yang sangat singkat itu. Kepalanya bergerak kemana-mana mencoba lepas dari tangan Chanyeol, tidak mencengkram rahangnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah mengatur rahangnya.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pipi yang memerah"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi merasa dirinya mendapatkan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Katakan itu pada pantatmu" desis Baekhyun sambil berlalu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia tahu Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol berspekulasi seperti itu. Benar tak benar, biarkan Chanyeol bahagia dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

…..

Baekhyun tampak lebih cerah, selesai di make up, dia berkelahi dengan Sehun. Itu pertanda Baekhyun mulai mencari kesenangannya, dia dalam mood yang lebih baik sekarang. Ia menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil dengan menjahili target favoritnya, Sehun dan Suho. Sehun yang selalu mengomel dan Suho yang akan memarahinya untuk diam, Baekhyun senang mereka terganggu.

"Yaishhh! Hyung~" Sehun merengek meminta berhenti, ia lelah jika Baekhyun terus mengajaknya bercanda seperti ini. Ia sedang gugup untuk tampil di hadapan banyak penggemar muslim, dan Baekhyun mengganggunya terus.

Chanyeol sesekali mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum senang, Baekhyun dibuat malu olehnya. Si telinga lebar itu akan melihat sekeliling lalu mencuri kecupan dalam hitungan detik, ketika semua orang gugup, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti menjahili Sehun dan Suho.

…

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sejenak sebelum tampil ke panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu 'Stay With Me' bersama Wendy, melirik Wendy lalu menggandeng tangannya untuk ke panggung. Heol, Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan itu. Bergandengan tangan tak ada dalam scenario hari ini, lagi pula Chanyeol masuk setelah beberapa detik Wendy menyelesaikan part nya. Catat kembali! Bergandengan tangan tidak termasuk dalam daftar scenario hari ini. Baekhyun menebak itu inisiatif Chanyeol sendiri.

Semua artis telah menyelesaikan penampilannya dengan sempurna, setelah sesi foto bersama mereka bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk berbenah. Managernya berbisik pada Baekhyun agar tidak melakukan skinship dengan Chanyeol, ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di backstage. Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol sepertinya tak mendapat peringatan apapun dari manager.

Suara tawa yang begitu halus terdengar di belakang Baekhyun, rupanya Wendy dan Chanyeol sedang berbincang. Baekhyun mendengus lalu berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Karena Chanyeol yang terlihat terus bersama Wendy walau terkadang mereka menjauh agar tak terlalu kentara, Baekhyun tampak ingin tebar pesona juga. Menunjukan seberapa manly nya dia walau sejujurnya wajahnya tak pernah mendukung untuk itu.

Kini mereka sedang berfoto dengan pose tiga jari, Baekhyun tampak tak menunjukkan senyum. Ia benar-benar ingin terlihat manly, dan Chanyeol tampak tak melarangnya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mencuri pandang pada Wendy.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun yang kesal semakin dibuat kesal dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar mendekati Wendy, mereka bahkan berfoto bersama di Burj Khalifa. Ia tak mood untuk melakukan apapun bahkan hanya sekedar foto untuk kenang-kenangannya di gedung yang fantastis ini, sesekali menghela nafas berat setelah dirasanya sakit hatinya menyumpal saluran pernafasannya.

Setelah tur singkatnya, semua orang kembali ke kamar hotelnya untuk bersiap pulang. Baekhyun beruntung dia sekamar dengan Jaewon, bukan dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia dapat bernafas dengan baik di kamar.

Di pesawat, ia mendapat kesialan yang cukup. Berada di dekat Chanyeol, menjadi obat nyamuk antara dirinya dan Wendy. Chanyeol memang di sebelahnya, tapi di samping kursi Chanyeol adalah Wendy yang duduk bersama Joy. Chanyeol sesekali bercakap dengan Baekhyun yang masih diam, pria kecil itu terus bergerak tak karuan di kursinya membuat Chanyeol cukup terganggu.

"Baek-"

"Disini siapa yang berstatus kekasihmu, huh?" ujar Baekhyun, airmata membuat penglihatannya mengabur. Baekhyun menunduk sebelum airmata itu jatuh membuat aliran di pipinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas,

"Itu hanya-"

"Sekarang bukan lagi Dubai, kau telah selesai. Tapi kau menjalaninya hingga sekarang, kau begitu professional, Yeol." lirih Baekhyun, kekasihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Sesekali ia melirik Wendy yang menonton pertengkaran mereka membuat Chanyeol tak enak hati.

"Baekhyunee, listen to me" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut, namun Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kau anggap aku apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, sejujurnya ia takut jawaban Chanyeol yang mungkin akan memilih wanita itu.

"Kemampuan bernyanyinya begitu hebat, dia cantik, dia perempuan." Potong Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik nafas untuk meluncurkan kalimatnya,

"Kau mencintainya dengan cepat, dia lebih menarik dariku." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Wendy tampak diam saja tak bereaksi dan tetap mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun begitu terluka, si periang yang senang menyembunyikan kesedihannya kini menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut lalu berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat sambil merenggut,

"Berilah fan service selama di bandara, key?"

Baekhyun mendengar itu, melihat siapa yang berujar, ternyata managernya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum lima jari. Baekhyun menghela nafas, Chanyeol pasti dekat dengan wanita itu lagi. Ia berjalan menyusul Sehun yang sudah di depan.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, Baekhyun menoleh, itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengganggunya dan melontarkan kalimat sinting yang membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Chanyeol berjalan di sampingnya, berbisik 'maafkan aku, love' membuat Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Baekhyun berlagak ingin meninju bahu Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu balas meninju bahu Baekhyun sungguhan membuat Baekhyun mendelik lucu.

Baekhyun mengekor Chanyeol di belakang, langkah pria tinggi itu terlalu lebar untuk ia kejar. Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dari belakang, lelaki tinggi itu mendelik tak suka lalu meninggalkannya. Baekhyun mendengus keras.

Di mobil, Chanyeol kembali mendiamkannya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia tak mengerti Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu. Sesaat Chanyeol bersikap seolah ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, namun sesekali ia menghubungi Wendy dan menanyakan kabarnya. Jika Wendy ada di sana, Chanyeol akan meliriknya dan tersenyum dengan lembut seperti pak tua mesum.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang akan tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, namun kali ini itu terjadi membuat Chanyeol tampak menyesal di detik itu. Detik berikutnya ia akan kembali melirik Wendy.

Baekhyun dia melamun di dalam mobil, fikirannya melayang bagaimana Chanyeol seolah mempermainkan perasaanya hanya dalam waktu seharian. Ia bersikap 'profesional' dengan menjauh dari Baekhyun sejenak, namun malah terjebak dengan pesona wanita itu.

Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan bahwa semua yang terjadi di bandara tadi hanyalah fan service, yang awalnya ia kira managernya menyuruhnya untuk fan service dengan Wendy, ternyata itu untuknya. Apa selama ini Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya hanya untuk sebuah kata 'fan service'? Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri memikirkannya, ia yang begitu mudah jatuh dalam rayuan Chanyeol si professional yang selalu mendalami perannya dengan baik.

"Huaaahhh ~ akhirnya sampai. Lelahnyaaaaa" Chanyeol merentangkan berbaring di kasurnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun masuk dan menaruh kopernya dekat lemari, membuka jaketnya lalu berbaring di kasurnya sendiri.

" _Hyung, biarkan aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Aku ingin sekamar dengannya, please"_

Ia ingat betul Chanyeol merengek ingin sekamar dengannya, managernya semula tak mengizinkan, namun dengan segala cara Chanyeol membuat hal itu disetujui. _Mungkin itu juga termasuk fan service, agar mereka mendapat chemistry yang kuat-_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tertarik padanya." Ucap Baekhyun di tengah keheningan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang juga terbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau memberikan fan service yang baik, tapi tak perlu menjadikanku kekasih untuk hal itu. Jika kau ingin chemistry yang kuat, cukup katakan padaku dari awal kalau manager menyuruhmu untuk melakukan skinship denganku. Aku pemeran yang baik, asal kau tahu."

"Aku bisa tersenyum dan bermain denganmu sepanjang kamera penggemar menyorot wajah kita tanpa harus menganggap semuanya betulan dan tenggelam dalam semua rasa senang yang kau berikan."

Chanyeol bangun terduduk, tatapannya begitu marah atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Jadi kau menganggap selama ini fan service? Termasuk hubungan kita?" ujar Chanyeol terdengar kecewa, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Aku merasa, ya."

"Apa yang membuatmu beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Manager hyung menyuruhmu memberikan fan service dengan beberapa skinship, awalnya aku mengira itu harus kau lakukan dengan Wendy. Namun ternyata kau melakukannya padaku, apa ia selalu menyuruhmu seperti itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada semakin rendah. Chanyeol diam dengan tatapan menerawang, pria tinggi itu tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menganggap itu jawaban membenarkan kalimatnya.

"Kau diam? Tak ada yang dibantah, kan?" ucap Baekhyun sarkasme, Chanyeol berdiri.

"Tidak, aku betul mencintamu. Kau merubah orientasi seksualku, kau begitu cantik dan menyenangkan, tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit aku melakukan skinship dengamu hanya untu semata fan service-" Baekhyun sedikit melayang mendengar kalimatnya,

"Tapi kau melakukannya" potong Baekhyun cepat, matanya menyiratkan betawa kecewanya pada pria tinggi yang berdiri menantang di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Setelah aku dekat dengan Wendy dia ternyata memang menyenangkan dan cantik, lebih darimu. Seperti yang kau katakan di pesawat tadi. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak segampang itu untuk berlih darimu membuatku bersikap plin plan." Nada bicara Chanyeol kini meninggi.

"Aku menyadarinya, sangat" lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol maju dan memegang bahu Baekhyun. Ia angkat rahang Baekhyun dengan pelan membuat pria kecil itu mendongak dengan matanya yang telah berair.

"Seperti kata orang kebanyakan, aku akan memilih orang kedua yang hinggap dihatiku, karena jika aku benar mencintaimu, aku tak akan menghianatimu."

Kalimat Chanyeol begitu menyakitkan, ia menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar dengan lelehan airmata di pipinya, tangannya memukul dadanya yang begitu terasa sesak.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya, perasaannya terlalu meresapi segala kebaikan Chanyeol membuatnya tak berfikir apapun dibalik semua ini. Ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'Ya' ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, terlalu mudah untuk Chanyeol karena Baekhyun begitu polos baginya.

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang dibodohi kakak kelasnya di sekolah dasar, ia memasuki lift dengan cepat dan menekan lantai teratas dengan brutal, tangisannya pecah menjadi raungan pesakitan dalam lift, ia sendiri dan Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur untuk itu.

Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa membengkak membuatnya sesak, nafasnya tersendat di tenggorokan. Isakannya begitu keras, ia ingin meneriaki Chanyeol atas kalimatnya, namun itu pilihannya. Baekhyun tak berhak untuk itu, Chanyeol sudah besar dan dapat memilih. Tidak seperti dia yang begitu bodoh,

Tungkainya terseret gontai menuju pintu untuk rooftop, ia membukanya dengan pelan.

Ada tulisan 'April Mop, baby' di lantai dengan ukuran cukup besar. Baekhyun melangkah menginjaknya, mungkin ini bekas pasangan yang bahagia, yang mengerjai kekasihnya lalu memberi kejutan yang manis.

Baekhyun melirik ke balakang, ada Chanyeol yang terengah dengan senyum idiot membuat semua giginya tampak jelas. Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, ia sudah kebal dengan senyum itu, ia akan menamai seluruh perlakuan Chanyeol dengan 'fan service' agar ia tak jatuh lagi.

Kepalanya kembali memutar kedepan, ada managernya disana. Orang itu juga menjadi orang yang Baekhyun benci sekarang, dialah yang mengawali semuanya dengan perintah tololnya. Tak ada lagi jalan keluar, dihadapanya ada managernya, dibelakangnya ada Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Wendy muncul dari sisi kirinya.

Bagus, inikah acara 'Mari menjatuhkan dan mempermalukan Byun Baekhyun' ?

Ekspresi mereka kini sama, menatap keheranan pada Baekhyun yang menghela nafas di atas tulisan 'April Mop, baby' itu, ekspresi Baekhyun masih menyiratkan luka, tubuhnya seperti tak bernyawa.

"Baek-"

"Aku menyerah, lakukan apa yang kalian mau." Lirih Baekhyun pasrah, Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tak memberontak, ia malas untuk terus ribut.

"Kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di bahu kanan Baekhyun

"Aku memang bodoh, kau masih plin plan, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun belum juga menyadarinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, lihat apa yang kau injak sekarang" ujar managernya.

"Kau menginjak apa yang Chanyeol buat sebelum ke Dubai, oppa" kini Wendy yang berkata, semuanya menertawakan betapa ia bodoh.

Baekhyun melihat dimana kakinya berpijak di huruf M dan O,

'APRIL MOP, BABY'

April, Mop? Jadi?

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, semua orang menertawakannya. Jadi ini kejutan untuknya? Bukan bekas orang lain?

Baekhyun dungu atau tolol, dia menyadarinya terlambat. Beruntung semua orang belum bubar, sempat menonoton keterkejutannya yang lebih dari kata lamban.

"Semuanya hanya untuk kejutan ini, Baek. Chanyeol tak berselingkuh." Ujar managernya

"Apa aktingku bagus,oppa?" Wendy bertanya, Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya.

Baekhyun merasa kelegaan yang dibarengi kebahagian menyelimutinya. Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat setelah memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

"April Mop kemarin kau membuatku panik setengah mati, anggap saja ini balasanya, baby" bisik Chanyeol dalam pelukan mereka.

"Yeol~" lirih Baekhyun, air bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa begitu lega dan bahagia.

"Baekhyunee, trust me that's all is not about fan service. It's all about my love to you, I want to show that you're mine." bisik Chanyeol seduktif membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

Jeda sejenak, Baekhyun masih melayang dalam kebahagiaan.

"Yeol~"

"Yeap?"

"Aku-"

"Kau terlalu lama untuk sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

.

.

.

"Wendy ya, kurasa sebaiknya kita turun"

.FIN.

This is my second fanfic, have you enjoy it?

I think I should keep this fanfic on my pc, but this story already published -.- . Kalo kata bekyun, 'kamu plin plan'

Don't forget to like and comment after read, key? * .ugha.


End file.
